


Never Doubt That I Love You

by Gillian_007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hungarian Grand Prix 2014, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nico finally spills all his emotions out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_007/pseuds/Gillian_007
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. Ahh.....Let's just say that what Lewis did during the Hungarian Grand Prix 2014 by not letting Nico pass got him very upset.(This is my first fanfiction, so, please forgive me for any mistakes or if the story is not good enough. Do feel free to comment or criticize, anything that could help me improve. I'm open to ideas)





	Never Doubt That I Love You

Nico screams with frustration. He is furious. Just as he stepped into the garage, he pull out his helmet and threw it against the wall.

"ARGHHHH!!!!! THAT FUCKER! How could he do this to me?!!!!" shouted Nico.

The crew members were stunned. Even Toto was gaping at shock. Nobody had seen Nico this angry. For someone who is calm and collected, he rarely express his anger.

Not a moment later, Lewis walks in. He doesn't even get a chance to say a word and suddenly Nico lunged towards him and drag him by the collar into their rooms. 

Toto heaved a sigh as he watch them leave. "Okay gentlemen, show's over. Back to work! "  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Bab-" "DON'T babe me Hamilton! How could you do this to me!" Nico grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. 

Lewis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nico, We have talked about this before. We won't let our relationship affect the race."

"It's not about that. They ordered you to let me pass AND you should've follow team orders. I could've win if not for you!" hissed Nico. This spark Lewis's anger but he tried to remain calm. It won't help things if both of them are shouting. "Nico, you have to understand that I can't do that. I'll loose more points if I let you pass. I'm sorry but I didn't meant to hurt you." 

For some reason, that seem to calmed Nico down. Finally, he sigh loosens his grip on Lewis. He runs his hands through his hair and start pacing up and down.

"Lewis, I... I'm so sorry. I.." "Nico, it's ok-" "NO! Lewis, it is NOT okay!" The sudden outburst makes Lewis jumped a little. 

Nico sighed and sank into the sofa with his face buried in his hands. "I... It's just sometimes I feel like it's not fair you know. Whenever there's an order I'll obey because we are supposed to. But you are different, you could just do what you feel is right even if by means not following orders. We've been racing for almost 20 years and I haven't even won a single championship while you've got three." Nico breaks down into a sob. "And...and I've tried so hard to improve myself but still I'm always second and it's driving me crazy. I can't...I don't know how to keep up with this anymore, Lew. I don't even know what and how to feel anymore." Nico's sobs finally subside, he furiously tries to wipe off his tears and avoids Lewis's gaze.

Lewis walks towards Nico and embrace him into a tight hug. Lewis's heart breaks whenever he sees Nico sad and vulnerable. He pulls back and look at him straight in the eye, face full of seriousness and said, "Nico, you are a good driver and one day you'll win that's for sure. Whatever it is, you'll never be alone as I'll always be by your side. Never ever doubt that I love you no matter what okay?"

Hearing Lewis supportive words makes Nico feel more better. He gives Lewis a small smile. "I love you too, Lew. I'll always love you."


End file.
